


Smoky Afternoons

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Detective!Michael, Insecure!Lucifer, Love, M/M, Scents, Self-degradation, alpha!michael, assholes, former prostitute!Lucifer, love making, omega!Lucifer, self-depracating, writer!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael and Lucifer are enjoying a lazy afternoon together, but something is bugging Lucifer.





	Smoky Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Pine/Snow/Woodsmoke Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Lucifer sighed as he tilted his face to sniff his Alpha, inhaling the smell of pine trees and woodsmoke, sighing contently. “You smell like a cozy little cabin in the woods,” he murmured, curling in tighter.

Michael chuckled, running his hand down Lucifer’s back lovingly. “And you smell like a winter’s day with a fresh snowfall,” he said. He looked down at his Omega, curled up and content, and he couldn’t help but smile adoringly at his mate, purring proudly at the mating bite on Lucifer’s neck.

Lucifer yawned, stretching lazily like a cat, the late afternoon sun shining through the windows and drawing attention to their nude forms. The sun seemed to glint off of Lucifer’s pale skin similar to the way it does when it snows and Lucifer sighed, looking up at Michael with round, adoring pale blue eyes.

“Hello there, beautiful,” Michael smiled, “See anything you like?”

Lucifer gave a lazy sort of smile. “You, naked, in our bed,” he smirked.

Michael reached down and gave a light smack to Lucifer’s rear, laughing as the Omega bucked his hips and whined, pouting.

“You know that you get into trouble when you start talking like that,” Michael teased, nipping the stuck out lower lip of Lucifer’s pout.

Lucifer smiled, kissing Michael and crawling on top of him, nuzzling his face into his mate’s neck. “I like it when I get in trouble with you,” he murmured.

“Oh?” Michael asked, leaning in to smell the woodsmoke and freshly fallen snow scents his Omega had.

“Mhm,” Lucifer murmured. “You know why, Alpha?”

“Why is that, little Omega?” Michael whispered.

“Because-” that was Lucifer’s sly voice, “-I get to feel your hand on my ass while I rut against your thighs and beg for your knot like a whiny little slut.”

Michael growled, low in his throat. “What have I told you about calling yourself that?” he asked softly.

“It’s true, Mikey,” Lucifer smirked, looking up at his mate with a wicked grin. “A slut for you, and you only, Alpha.” He leaned back in and smelled Michael again, inhaling pine and woodsmoke and just the hint of his own scent of snow before smiling coyly. “Little Omega slut for his Alpha’s big, thick juicy knot that pumps me full.”

The scents of both Alpha and Omega permeated the air, drenched in arousal. It was smelling like a cabin in the woods after someone made a long hike and was now burning wood to keep warm.

Michael growled more and rolled them so Lucifer was pinned underneath of his Alpha and the Omega moaned loudly, slick starting to leak out.

“Call yourself a slut one more time,” Michael warned, rolling his hips, “And I’m not going to give you what you want.”

Lucifer smirked, calling his mate’s bluff. “You don’t like the idea of your Omega being slutty for you? It’s true you know. I beg for your cock and your knot day and night-” he was cut off by Michael firmly kissing him, and he moaned, wrapping his arms around Michael.

“You asked for it,” Michael breathed, hitching Lucifer’s legs up around his hips and slowly sliding in, Lucifer moaning loudly.

Once he was fully inside of his wet Omega, he began to slowly roll his hips, torturing his mate.

He didn’t like it when Lucifer talked bad about himself, something residual from working as a prostitute before finding Michael to help pay his bills. Which was why, once Lucifer started calling himself derogatory names, Michael never did what Lucifer was expecting, which was hardcore sex. Instead, he made love to his Omega, making sure that Lucifer knew that the past was the past, and that he’ll never use Lucifer’s body as if it was an object, ever.

He’s so glad he didn’t arrest the younger man six years ago- finding his soulmate wasn’t on the agenda, but that’s what happened.

And now, they’re fairly successful. Michael is a fierce detective working the special victims circuit and Lucifer has discovered a passion in writing and was well on his way to becoming an author.

Michael wanted to remind Lucifer of everything good in his life, and that’s exactly what he was doing.

“So,” Michael hummed, kissing his Omega’s forehead, “mind telling me what the talk was about?”

They had finished about twenty minutes beforehand, and Lucifer sighed, nosing into Michael.

“I had run to the publishing house today,” he said, “After breakfast, and as I was walking out, a… former client ran into me.”

Michael gripped his Omega protectively. “And?”

Lucifer barked a short, hollow laugh. “And he said ‘hey slut, where’ve you been? Miss that sweet ass of yours’.”

Michael growled darkly.

“I told him that I got out of the life, was mated, all that fun stuff,” Lucifer said, tracing a pattern on Michael’s chest. “And he told me good job and everything and asked me if being a ‘single man whore’ was working out for me, and if not, to give him a call.”

“Be right back while I go shoot some Alpha in the knot,” Michael said, starting to slide out of bed.

“Alpha,” Lucifer sighed, tugging Michael back into bed. “He’s not worth it. I’m fine.”

Michael snorted and nestled back down with Lucifer. “I know you like it rough,” he murmured, “but we’ve been over this. Calling yourself a slut isn’t going to give you that.” He scented his Omega, gently sinking his teeth into his mating bite, hearing Lucifer gasp. “You’re a strong, beautiful, talented Omega, Luci, and I love you.”

Lucifer snuggled into Michael, breathing in his scent. “I love you too, Mikey,” he murmured.

Michael smiled and tilted Lucifer’s face up for a long, sweet kiss, making his mate melt into his arms. “Get some sleep, snowflake,” he whispered affectionately. “I’ll be here. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
